Mysterious Precure
“Unlock the mystery, uncover the truth! Together we’ll write our own legend!” - Series tagline Mysterious Precure (ミスティアリアスプリキュア Misutiariasu Purikyua) is a hypothetical Pretty Cure season by HackerEX and Anzan. The season premiered on February 6, 2029. The season's motifs are mysteries and mythological monsters, and is a collaboration between Toei and Level 5. Premise A group of explorers are excavating some old ruins and come across a mysterious door, accidentally unleashing the Gomisuteba, monsters born from pollution that were sealed away years ago A few weeks later, 14 year old Hakken Hana is chasing a new potential discovery when suddenly she runs face first into a little Chupacabra named Muku. Another unknown creature suddenly attacks them prompting Muku to force a puzzle-like box and a strange doll into Hana’s hands, ordering her to transform. With that, a new legend is about to begin... Characters Pretty Cures * Hakken Hana (発見花 Hakken Hana)/'Cure Tengu' (キュア天狗 Kyua Tengu) A somewhat klutzy girl obsessed with the unknown who has a habit of dashing off without warning to investigate anything suspicious and sometimes acts as a reporter for her school newspaper where she shares her findings. Often shouts "Unbelievable!" in English when she gets excited about something. As Cure Tengu, Hana can fly freely and wears a long, nose-like mask that she can remove and use as a sword in battle. * Kosetsu Ame (古拙雨 Kosetsu Ame)/'Cure Yuki' (キュアユキ Kyua Yuki) An odd girl who loves the cold and often acts just as frigid, earning her the nickname "Ice Queen" around school. However, in truth she's actually deeply insecure and bad at expressing herself, Hana is the first person that managed to break through her guard. As Cure Yuki, Ame gains mastery over snow and wind which she can use to blind or blow back opponents as well as freezing them solid. * Kobura Hebi (コブラヘビ Kobura Hebi)/'Cure Tsuchinoko' (キュアツチノコ Kyua Tsuchinoko) A lively girl and a bit of a prankster that's always cracking jokes and doing impressions of people. Has a fascination for reptiles to the point of owning her own pet snake named Kodi who she sometimes wears around her neck. As Cure Tsuchinoko, Hebi can flatten her body out and crawl along the ground like a snake allowing her to both avoid enemies and slip through tight spaces. * Yaijn Kowai (ヤイインコワイ Yaiin Kowai)/'Cure Yeti' (キュアイエティ''Kyua Ieti'') A bit of a paranoid survivalist who carries a slingshot with her at all times. However she also has a weakness for animals and owns several pets. As Cure Yeti, Kowai gains monstrous strength and can break through solid steel * Tsukaru Maame (つかる まあめ Tsukaru Māme)/'Cure Kappa' (キュアカッパ Kyua Kappa) A 20 year old woman also known as the "Mermaid Princess" of Dreamer University. Māme loves the water and dreams of being a professional swimmer. As Cure Kappa, Māme gains complete mastery over water, allowing her to move and attack quickly while submerged as well as create whirlpools and tidal waves to attack her enemies. Allies * Muku (無垢 Muku): A Gomisuteba resembling a little purple Chupacabra. Not being the type to take orders, Muku broke away from their ranks and took several Cure Dolls with him. While not physically strong, Muku yerns for power and sees the Precure as means to help him thin out the competition. Loves donuts and often takes on the form of a human named Hakken Musou (発見無双 Hakken Musō), posing as Hana's brother after hypnotizing her family and classmates into believing it. Ironically, he also has a deep fear of goats. * Shitsumon Naze (しつもん なぜ Shitsu mon Na ze): The student council president of Shinpi Academy. A very inquisitive girl who always wants to stay updated on the welfare of her classmates. Is very suspicious of Muku at first before discovering both his and the Precure's secret. Now she serves as their ally and mission control. Gomisuteba * Dokuroh (ドクロ Dokuro): The two headed ruler of the Gomisuteba resembling a gumyōchō. The left head Doku is cold and calculating but also quick to anger while the right head Roh basically acts like a senile old man. Wishes to corrupt the Earth and turn it into a heavily polluted wasteland for his kind to thrive in. * Toxiconi (毒性鬼 Dokusei-oni) : An ogre with more muscles than brains. Acts as the main enforcer of the Gomisuteba and has a strong rivalry with Muku who he believes to be a traitor. However, he's also strangely fascinated by cats and tends to get distracted every time he sees one. * Putrowl (プットロウ Puttorou): The chief strategist of the Gomisuteba resembling a tatarimokke. She despises humans for callously discarding things they consider "useless", often using those very items to punish them. * Poisons (毒物 Dokubutsu): The MOTW of the season usually created by spreading a special poison called Miasma over human garbage and sometimes living creatures, transforming them into fearsome giant monsters designed to cause havoc and spread pollution. Secondary Characters * Hakken Kuchi (発見くち Hakken Kuchi): Hana's father and a university professor who teaches biology. Shares his daughter's love of research but also her tendency to go overboard with things. * Hakken Mimi (発見ミミ Hakken Mimi): Hana's Mother and a researcher at a engineering company called Dorado. Very serious minded and worries about her husband and daughter but still supports them in their hobbies. * Mr. Treasure (ミスタートレジャー Misutā Torejā): Mimi's eccentric boss. His real name is unknown but the seems to have a strange interest in the Gomisuteba and Muku in particular... * Kosetsu Gossamu (古拙ゴサム Kosetsu Gosamu): Ame's father, a strict man who values loyalty over all else. * Kobura Kiba (コブラ木場 Kobura Kiba): Hebi's father who works at a zoo. A friendly man who often distributes little gumdrops to guests which he calls "Snakandy" * Kobura Nishiki (コブラ錦 Kobura Nishiki): Hebi's mother who runs a bar called "The Lucky Cobra". Quick thinking but has a habit of being overly sarcastic at times. * Yajin Kofu (ヤイイン甲府 Yaiin Kōfu): Kowai's father who's amused by her paranoia and sometimes likes to play pranks on her. * Yajin Yukari (ヤイインゆかり Yaiin Yukari): Kowai's mother and the voice of reason in the Yajin household who usually finds herself reassuring her daughter and scolding her husband. * Tsukaru Umi (浸かる海 Tsukaru Umi): Māme's mother and a former Olympic swimmer who taught her daughter everything she knows. Now that she's retired the two are almost inseparable, with Maame considering her one of her personal idols. * Tsukaru Riku (浸かる陸 Tsukaru Riku): Māme's father and a news reporter that's on the road a lot. The family doesn't see him that often but he sends them gifts every month. * Koba Kai (コバカイ Koba Kai): An obnoxious boy who always tries to interfere with Hana's research, believing it to be a waste of time. Items * Crypto Cube (暗号キューブ Angō Kyūbu): The main transformation item for the series. A box that acts as a medium for the Cure Dolls. Upon inserting one into the box and rearranging the pieces on the front it's true power will be unlocked and the user becomes a Precure. * Cure Dolls (キュアドール Kyua Dōru): Mysterious artifacts resembling plastic figures shaped like various monsters and other mythical beasts that contain incredible power. * Mirror Shields (ミラーシールド Mirā Shīrudo): The main defense items of the Mysterious Precure, which allows them to reflect attacks Locations * Yumanazo (ゆま謎 Yu ma nazo): The main city where the series takes place. * Dorado (ドラド Dorado): The company Hana's mother works for under the enigmatic "Mr. Treasure" that appears to dabble in everything from microwave ovens to military hardware. * Shinpi Academy (神秘アカデミ Shinpi Akademi): The school that Hana, Muku, Ame, Hebi, and Kowai attend. * Dreamer University (ドリーマー大学 Dorīmā Daigaku): The school where Hana's father works and Maame attends classes. Trivia TBACategory:Mysterious Precure Category:Fan series